Dance Like There's No Tomorrow
by Miss Zee
Summary: “Draco,” Hermione had reached him, “dance with me.” He spun her around and started to move against her, their bodies rocking together, losing themselves in each other.


**Disclaimer:** The characters and situations of Harry Potter and the lyrics of the song Dance Like There's No Tomorrow depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Brothers, Paula Abdul, Randy Jackson and Concord Music Group (Respectively), and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended

**Author's Note:** I was just listening to Paula Abdul's new song and inspiration hit. This story is post-war, kind of like an end-of-war party to forget and just lose themselves, a bit like a rave. It's on the Hogwarts Grounds. I do not mind if you don't review, though it would be nice if you did. All I ask is that you give my story a chance, thank you, Miss Zee.

**Summary:** "Draco," Hermione had reached him, "dance with me." He spun her around and started to move against her, their bodies rocking together, losing themselves in each other.

**Dance Like There's No Tomorro****w**

_All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor_

_Get lost in the night_

_And dance like there's no tomorrow_

_Don't care about the sunrise_

_Somebody please just hit the lights_

_All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

Lightning flashed, no one noticed. The rain poured, everyone just kept dancing. The music was pounding, everyone was moving. They needed tonight, they needed to dance, to forget, to just make everything go away

_Today just wasn't my day_

_Everyone's getting me so fed up_

_I've gotta find a way_

_I know what can make me feel better_

_Stepping out in my best_

_Looking hotter than ever_

_Wherever the party is_

_That's where I'll be in a second_

Hermione Granger was in no mood, she was needed everywhere, no one would leave her alone all day and she had just managed to slip home. She had heard about the party, she knew everyone expected her not to come. _Probably all think I'll just escape into a book,_ she thought bitterly. She put on a pair of muggle jeans and slipped into a plain, normal T-shirt. Without a lick of makeup, she left for the rave. Somehow she was the most beautiful person there. All the girls were dressed like tarts with loads of makeup and Hermione immediately stood out.

_I'm so ready to move my body_

_Forget about all my problems_

_When I hear that song_

_I'm a lose control_

_Hey, here I go_

As she danced, everyone stared. Her jeans rode low on her hips, and her T-shirt clung to her. No one knew Hermione Granger could dance like that, they didn't even know she looked like that. As she listened to the music, danced to song after song, moved to beat after beat, she slowly lost control.

_All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor_

_Get lost in the night_

_And dance like there's no tomorrow_

_Don't care about the sunrise_

_Somebody please just hit the lights_

_All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

Every time someone came close, tried to get her off the floor, she just turned away. All she wanted to do was stay on the dance floor, let the night overwhelm her, dance as if the world would end tomorrow. She didn't care that it was 3 am, she just kept moving.

_I'm loving the atmosphere_

_Feels like I'm floating in heaven_

_The music's all in my ear_

_Taking over me_

_My heart's racing_

_Feeling so Hollywood_

_How I got everybody staring_

_Their eyes are the cameras_

_And I'm loving all the attention_

She loved it; she loved how everyone was watching her, and how people finally noticed that she wasn't just the bookworm, the brains behind the golden trio. She felt elevated, as if she wasn't in control, as if the music was controlling her. Her heart beat wildly, especially when she noticed Draco Malfoy watching her.

_Get up, 'bout to move my body_

_Forget about all my problems_

_They're playing our song_

_I'm a lose control_

_Hey, here I go_

Keeping her eyes on him, she kept dancing, begging him to join her, move his body with hers. Suddenly their song came on, the one they used to listen to on the roof of Grimmauld Place, after they had become friends, after he had turned to the light and asked them for help.

_All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor_

_Get lost in the night_

_And dance like there's no tomorrow_

_Don't care about the sunrise_

_S__omebody please just hit the lights_

_All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

He still didn't move, refusing to dance with her till she asked; spoke the words aloud, finally gave into the attraction between them.

_Please DJ_

_Don't say it's the last call_

_Cause I know what it means_

_And I don't want you to play no slow song_

_I'm still building the nerve to talk to that guy_

_Just give me another song and make it right_

Lee Jordan called the last set and started to play a slow song. She looked towards the DJ's table was and called for him to play another song, pleaded for him to keep playing. He relented, melded the slow song into a faster one, and started a new set. Draco could tell Hermione was finally going to give in, he could tell from the way she walked toward him; she was determined, she had felt so much hate, now she was going to give in to his love.

_All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor_

_Get lost in the night_

_And dance like there's no tomorrow_

_Don't care about the sunrise_

_Somebody please just hit the lights_

_All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

"Draco," Hermione had reached him, "dance with me." He spun her around and started to move against her, their bodies rocking together, losing themselves in each other.

_All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor_

_Get lost in the night_

_And dance like there's no tomorrow_

_Don't care about the sunrise_

_Somebody please just hit the lights_

_All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

And that was how the story ends, how Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger ended up together, how they pushed though their hate, worked for their friendship and finally fell in love.


End file.
